


Ограбление в стиле rage

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: Драббл входит в цикл "Неожиданные встречи"
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	Ограбление в стиле rage

— Я готов вам помочь, — подтвердил Крюкохват, — но «Гринготтс» имеет многоуровневую защиту и многочисленный штат охраны, так что нам потребуется некоторая помощь со стороны. Есть у меня один знакомый…

Гарри переглянулся с друзьями.

— Вы уверены, что мы можем ему доверять?

— Более чем. Я знаю его добрый десяток лет, и за все это время он меня ни разу не подводил.

Втягивать еще одного постороннего в авантюру с сейфом Лестренджей не было ни малейшего желания, но, кажется, у них не было выбора.

— Крюкохват, ты в своем уме?! — глаза Рона рисковали вылезти из орбит. — Они же магглы! Как, по-твоему, мы их проведем через все защитные барьеры?

Вперед выступил мужчина средних лет, который почти напоминал какого-нибудь голливудского продюсера или нефтяного магната. «Почти», так как во всем его виде ощущался легкий налет фальши, где дорогой и презентабельный костюм был не более чем декорацией. Его представили как Майкла.

— Зря ты так переживаешь, малец, схема уже давно обкатана, — заговорил «продюсер». — Оборотное зелье, парочка артефактов, и нас не отличить от ваших.

— Все верно, это не проблема, — подтвердил некий Лестер, судя по деловитой уверенности, «мозг» команды. — Самое главное — это детальная схема уровня хранилищ. Нам нужно знать, где, когда и что взрывать, — на этих словах Гарри уловил судорожный вздох Гермионы. — И, разумеется, способы отхода, так как обычная маггловская техника слишком громоздка. Лучше, конечно, по воздуху. Сможешь, Франклин?

Лестер обернулся к темнокожему парню, который вальяжно развалился на диване.

— Воздух — это по части Тревора. Для меня крылья всегда будут после колес.

— Погодите, вы намерены в «Гринготтсе» что-то взрывать? — обеспокоенно уточнила Гермиона.

— Без этого нам не обойтись, — ответил Майкл, — у вас магия, у нас — пушки.

За дверями послышался оглушительный грохот. Франклин коротко хохотнул.

— Ага, пушки. И гребаный псих Тревор. А вот, кстати, и он.

В этот самый момент в комнату ввалился неопрятного вида мужчина, с ног до головы увешанный оружием. Трое друзей невольно отпрянули к противоположной стене.

— Эй, девочки, убирайте косметички, время заняться настоящим делом! Я прихватил с собой пару игрушек на случай, если мы заскучаем.

— Это еще что такое? — хрипло уточнил ошарашенный Рон и указал на ворох винтовок. Незнакомец одарил его кровожадной ухмылкой.

— О, парниша, ты со всеми этими магическими палочками многое упустил в своей жизни. Садись поближе, старина Тревор тебе сейчас все расскажет и покажет.

Когда жутковатый тип начал свой монолог, Гарри тихо подошел к Гермионе и зашептал:

— Приходить сюда определенно было плохой идеей, эти люди сами стоят половины Пожирателей… Эй, с тобой все в порядке?

— Знаешь, — девушка сглотнула, — а из этого может выйти толк.

— Что-о?!

— Вряд ли в «Гринготтсе» предусмотрен план действий на случай вооруженного вторжения… И если и пробираться в сейф Лестренджей, то в компании подобных сообщников будет даже немного спокойней.

— Кажется, я понял, к чему ты клонишь, — Гарри проследил за тем, как Рон послушно принимает из рук их нового знакомого внушительный миниган, — если предстоит противостоять садисту-психопату, попробуй найти себе такого же союзника.

Гермиона неуверенно кивнула. Боже, их ожидает превеселый денек!


End file.
